


Fanspoop Creativity - Masks

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, prompt: masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin finds strange things in Douglas' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanspoop Creativity - Masks

Since Douglas had come out to Martin some things had been appearing in their (officially still only Douglas’ but who cares about official) bathroom.  
Some Martin knew what they were. Others he wasn’t sure. Like one day he opened a cabinet door in search of a new tube of toothpaste and what he found on the forefront of the shelf was what looked like a jar of dirt.   
Well who knew.  
Martin shoved jar aside a bit and he might have done a little victory wriggle when that revealed the item he searched for. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few days later Martin came home from a van job and called out for Douglas.   
When he got no response he went on a little tour in search of Douglas, first through the living room and then towards the master bedroom; there he heard soft classical music playing in the ensuite bathroom so he went up there to see what was going on. He found the door slightly ajar so he pushed it open a little more. 

What he found was Douglas sitting in the bathtub his face painted with a brownish paste.   
Martin screeched.   
Which prompted Douglas’ eyes to open “Oh Martin you are home already. Hi!”  
“What is that on your face?”  
“It’s a facial mask. No need to be scared.”


End file.
